Celestials
"Celestials", according to various mythologies and religions, are any heavenly beings who are less powerful than the Gods. Characteristics In many cultures, celestials tend to appear as radiant humanoids. Eimares Celestials A certain race of "celestials", known as the Eimares, was the earliest known civilisation in the history of the main universe. It later split into the Hjokkunzar and the Thamunzar factions that competed for galactic dominance and were nearly exterminated by the Anevondir Empire, the first of a series of galaxy-spanning empires ruled by mortals. These "celestials" were also radiant humanoids as they were depicted in many mythologies, and they were capable of blasting beams of light and heat from their hands. They were also able to absorb light and fire into their bodies, and shoot them at a later time. In later aeons, the remaining Celestials began to resemble humans as their skin and hair developed colours. Thamunzar Celestials were skilled in creating and using machinery and engines from any substance, and Hjokkunzar Celestials were better-known for manipulating the laws of physics to their will. The Thamunzars sought to rule over all lower lifeforms in the Galaxy or improve their technologies, depending on their leaders; while the Hjokkunzars sought to help them cultivate their arts before subjugating them into their fickle control. Their conflict is commemorated in a Vozonid festival known as "Uorimon Faire". In different cultures In Rinnarit art, celestials (or angels) and the saints are depicted wearing Byzantine clothing. In Norse and Nordic religion, the einherjar are the souls of warriors selected by the war god Odin as his army. They are trained at the hall of Valhalla for a battle in the far future against another army of demons. In the alien Novantirna and Kuelgon mythologies, a race of star-people known as "imvar" ruled over the newborn universe as tyrants, before they were annihilated, massacred, and scattered out of the universe. Notable Celestials Second Age * Rathāras - a Hjokkunzar Celestial who went on hunts against various space monsters. * Bariwas - a Thamunzar Celestial who was banished to Jerde and who became the first of the Nine Sages. * Zōraltari - a Hjokkunzar Celestial who led an invasion to conquer Jerde. She is (mockingly with a pompously arrogant performance) "commemorated" as a fictional character who competes in Uorimon Faire. She is depicted as a burning skull wearing a dress and wielding a scythe as her weapon. Modern era * Losoi Losarta/"Sarol Jashvant" - a Thamunzar Celestial who hunted for the sorcerer Kakadu. He disguised himself as the fictional Ruotanese god Kalshoroi out of his interest for that character. Although he is willing to help at any mechanical craft, he liked folding, making works of art, and throwing enemies into the air in circles. * Sharada Losarta/"Lirash Jashvant" - a Thamunzar Celestial who hunted for the sorcerer Kakadu. She disguised herself as the fictional Ruotanese goddess Lurisha. In spite of her ability to reshape metal into tools, she preferred to use her skills to make artistic works. * Raunonto Liparkos - a mischievous Hjokkunzar Celestial who hunted for the sorcerer Kakadu. He disguised himself as the fictional Ruotanese god Lashvansh and as a priest in a lonely temple somewhere in southern Siangwaan. His sword can purify ghosts, weakening them and banishing them to the afterlife/reincarnation. Popular culture * Klōdiraz - a green Celestial whose star appears at Emerald Week to mock and curse at sailors. She is extremely rude, and she appears alongside the pumpkin wight Dubokhon and Queen Purulli as festive characters. Vozonid mythology Most star celestials in Vozonid mythology are malevolent, sadistic beings. * Jauporoz - gryphon-like celestials sent by the god Zomjonor to protect sleepers from demons. * Wisatri - celestials that are believed to look after treasures and sacred relics. Other religions and mythologies * Tishtar - the Yazata (archangel) of rain in Zoroastrianism, and the ruler of the southern star Seirios/Sirius. In Kalambour, he is depicted as a man riding a white horse, and is accompanied by a retinue of water-winged maidens. * Sorush - the Yazata of good deeds in Zoroastrianism. * Rashnu - the Yazata of justice in Zoroastrianism. * Gabriel - an archangel in Judaism, Christianity, and Islam. He is often shown blowing a trumpet, and he is known for sending God's messages to the priest Zechariah about the birth of John the Baptist. One of the main characters is named after him. * Faravahars/Fravashis/Farohars - guardian angels in Zoroastrianism who guide souls into righteousness. Trivia * The "celestials" of the Rabydosverse were inspired by the Maiar of Tolkien's works, the Celestials of Marvel Comics, and the 19th-century epithet "Celestials" (as the author wanted to play with its meaning). ** The Thamunzar and Hjokkunzar Celestials were inspired by the ongoing Transformers (machines/science) vs. My Little Pony (magic) rivalry within Hasbro, a toy company. * "Celestials" in some religions (such as Christianity and Islam: e.g. "angeloi" and "malaikat") are known instead as "angels". Zoroastrian/Mazdajasni celestials are known as "jazatas"/"yazatas" or "fraeshtas"/"fereshteh". See also * Wights, their equivalents and allies on the surfaces of planets * Demons, their chaotic enemies * Heaven, or Imbar, their residence Category:Folklore Category:Religion Category:Sentients Category:Galactic factions Category:Glossaries